


My Lips are the Gun

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, Obedience, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: When Jensen finds out there's a lipstick color called 'Jared' by Tom Ford, he can't stop imagining the way the shade would look on his boyfriend's lips. He's never clicked 'buy' so fast in his life.





	My Lips are the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Masquerade Round 5. For the prompt: _Jensen often gets distracted by Jared's mouth. When he finds out there is a lipstick color called Jared by Tom Ford, well, who would blame him for wanting to paint that pretty mouth up? Jared lets him. Then blows his mind and his cock)leaving a perfectly pink ring around it._

“Hold still, Jared.”

Jensen is proud of the way his voice doesn’t tremble. He holds Jared’s chin in one hand and gently tilts his head up. The lipstick he purchased online goes on buttery smooth, the rich pigments instantly transforming Jared’s lips from a soft, dusty pink to a deep fuchsia. The cooler tone is a shock against Jared’s honeyed skin, transforming his lips from kissably sweet to fierce and fuckable with only a sweep back and forth.

“You look amazing,” he mutters, concentrating so his amateur application is close to flawless. Nothing but the best for Jared who kneels so calmly, so beautifully on the floor beside Jensen’s chair. Eyes soft as he sinks further into the space where he’s willing to indulge Jensen’s less-than-traditional ideas. 

This particular _want_ came out of nowhere. One minute, Jensen was sitting in the makeup chair skimming through his emails, and the next Samira was thrusting her phone in front of his face, giggling and telling him, “ _Look, there’s a lipstick named after Jared!_ ” He laughed, too. At the time, it felt like the appropriate reaction. Certainly more appropriate than the stomach-twisting lust he felt when he imagined that color ringed around Jared’s wide mouth; how the intense, dark pink would only complement his strong features; what that mouth would look like wrapped around his dick.

That night, in the privacy of his home office, Jensen went searching. It didn’t take him long to find _Jared_ by Tom Ford, and it took even less time to click ‘buy’ and enter his credit card number, mind already spinning through images of Jared’s already distracting mouth rendered more seductive coated in striking pink. 

Even after he ordered the lipstick, it took days for Jensen to share the idea with Jared. Accepting that his boyfriend was open to sharing new experiences wasn’t the same as being _sure_. Watching Jared’s eyes go dark when he brought it up was all the confirmation he needed.

“Open up for me.” He carefully outlines the bow along Jared’s top lip with the pointed tip, exaggerating each peak. Drags with even pressure down to the corner of Jared’s mouth, making sure not to smudge the shade on Jared’s clean-shaven skin. 

When he’s finished, Jared’s wide mouth remains parted, each exhale slightly more ragged than the one before. Jensen stares at his work, unable to resist sliding his thumb up from Jared’s chin to gently test the texture. It’s creamier than he imagined, soft from the combination of exotic butters and oils that carry the fuchsia pigment.

The thought of feeling that artificial suppleness around his cock has Jensen thickening between his legs.

“Stay just like this,” Jensen warns when Jared’s upper lip twitches. “You don’t want to ruin it.”

Thing is, Jensen wants to do exactly that. He fights the urge to smear the lipstick with his thumb right now, or to bend down and slide his tongue through the color and come away with more than just Jared’s taste rolling back into his throat.

As the lipstick dries, Jensen leans back and appreciates the tableau Jared presents. Hair soft and drying from an early evening shower, damp strands brushing the back of his neck. Warm, clean skin on display where the simple white collared shirt is open across his chest. Black boxer-briefs hide some of the most tempting parts of Jared’s anatomy but leave his long, lean legs bare all the way down to his arched feet.

Jared looks up and Jensen nods, giving him permission to close his mouth. Recognizing the fascination in Jared’s expression, Jensen doesn’t reprimand him when his tongue darts out to lick the corner of his mouth. Watching that little flick pushes a wave of heat through Jensen’s body. He gets to his feet, his hands fumbling as he strips himself out of jeans and briefs. Jared’s gaze, shaded with arousal, drops to Jensen’s right hand where it wraps around his cock, stroking and encouraging it to fill out faster. The weight of that look, knowing Jared’s as eager for this as he is, is almost as effective as if Jared reached out and touched him.

Finally, Jensen can’t hold back any longer. Not when Jared opens his mouth again as if he’s waiting for something to fill the empty space between his lips. Jensen lifts his shirt up and over his head, unwilling to let anything obstruct his view.

“Ready?” he asks, stepping further into Jared’s space even as his boyfriend shuffles forward on bare knees. A nod is all he gets in response; Jared’s eyes are fixed on the cock mere inches in front of his face.

Jensen’s knees threaten to buckle when Jared leans towards him and lets the tip rest against his bottom lip. The contrast between the vivid fuchsia and the flushed, dusky pink of Jensen’s cock sears itself into his brain; Jensen will be thinking back to tonight many times in the future. Jared presses forward slowly—Jensen can’t miss the hitch in his breathing—his pretty mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ as he takes Jensen’s cock inch by inch. 

Jensen watches the painted ring of Jared’s mouth slide further down. His lips feel like silk over the veins and valleys, stretching wider to accommodate the girth just below the head before rounding out the lower he goes. When Jared pulls back, the suction catches Jensen off guard. His breath hisses through clenched teeth; if lets himself speak, there’s no telling what would roll off his tongue. Jared’s lips are turned out against Jensen’s cock, and Jensen pictures himself kissing that pre-come stained pout, licking the shine right off. Before he can move, Jared bobs his head again, and Jensen’s lost in the rhythm.

Jared sucks with practiced ease, the motions hollowing his cheeks and pulling the flesh in. His cheekbones look even sharper like this, as if they could cut Jensen’s palm if he held Jared’s face. The skin around Jared’s mouth is flushed, a shimmer of sweat below his nose, but the lipstick remains bold and luminous.

“Deeper,” Jensen groans, “show me how much you can take.” 

Rather than fucking forward, Jensen lets Jared sink down at his own pace. It’s agony, and he can feel the strain of holding back throughout his entire body, but it’s worth it to see Jared enjoying himself so obscenely. He’s moaning, the sound rising from the back of his throat and vibrating along the length of Jensen’s cock. More than halfway down, Jared braces himself on Jensen’s thighs. His palms are warm and sweaty, fingers squeezing into muscle as he tests the limits of his throat. 

Jensen knows when Jared gets close to tapping out. There’s a split-second’s hesitation, a flash in those hazel eyes as he thinks about taking more. A deep, full swallow, and a long inhale through his nose. Jensen stops him, reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder. Another night, and maybe Jensen would let him try, but that’s not what he wants right now.

“Press those lips against my cock,” he whispers. “Want that mouth holding me tight, don’t let go.”

Jared obeys, working his tongue against the underside of Jensen’s dick while his mouth remains a tight seal. Jensen shivers; he’s never been this close to coming so soon. It must show in his expression, because Jared starts moving again with a devilish gleam in his eyes. Shallow thrusts back and forth, his hands moving to grip Jensen at the apex of his thighs and pressing in. Between the pressure of Jared’s hands and the perfect suction between his fuchsia lips, Jensen rushes headlong towards the edge.

He thrusts, and Jared is open and eager to meet him. It’s erratic and wet, and Jensen watches the way the lipstick begins to smear around Jared’s lips, messy and profane, as his dick slides in and out.

“So close,” he gasps, taking in every detail as Jared’s mouth rides the roll of his hips. “Almost there, Jared. Oh _fuck_ , I’m gonna come.”

As soon as Jensen starts to curse, Jared pulls back. His mouth is wide open, an invitation if Jensen’s ever seen one, as Jensen fists himself, stroking with a rhythm and strength that’s built into his muscles. Seconds later, orgasm overtakes him, cock pulsing as he moans, nearly breathless at the sensation. Two small spurts followed by a longer, more intense wave of pleasure that lands on Jared’s chin and leaves a few drops clinging to his bottom lip. 

Jared is beyond gorgeous like this, the reality of Jensen’s come against the bright pigment far outstripping any of the fantasies Jensen had when he thought about the small, innocuous package that arrived a few days ago. He follows the trail of come down Jared’s throat, sees the drops on Jared’s neck and chest. Movement further down draws his attention to where Jared has pulled his own cock out of his briefs, jacking himself with his right hand while his left reaches for Jensen.

Jensen nearly comes again on the spot, wracked by an aftershock that melts his spine. He watches Jared strip his cock and brings his thumb back to Jared’s lips, finally giving in to the urge and swiping through the mess he’s made. Come and lipstick smeared together. Jared catches Jensen’s thumb and sucks it into his mouth before Jensen can stop him.

“Look how good you did,” Jensen mutters softly, showing Jared his dick and the perfect, fuchsia ring close to the base. Jared left his mark, too. “So good, Jared. Taking so much for me.”

The tip of Jared’s cock is flushed with blood, the glans a deep shade of pink. Jensen is watching it slide in and out of Jared’s grip when it finally hits him… _no wonder the color of the lipstick looked so familiar._ He barely has time to process that thought before Jared comes, shaking and groaning as he drips onto the wood floor, white on his knuckles.

When Jared is finally spent, Jensen drops to his knees and fits his mouth over Jared’s, tasting the come, sweat, and lipstick all at once. His tongue presses past the strange new flavor and slides against Jared’s as they hold one another. Eventually Jensen has to pull back to let both of them catch their breath. They’ve made a mess of the study, Jensen’s clothes tossed over the furniture and come on the floor, yet Jensen wouldn’t trade a moment. 

Jared smiles at him with sated contentment, eyes drowsy from his intense orgasm. The lipstick is ruined, smeared and streaked, and Jensen imagines some of the color ended up on his own face. They lean into each other for a few minutes, neither of them finding the strength to move, until Jared’s low laugh reaches Jensen’s ears.

“What’s so funny?” Jensen grumbles, always lethargic after sex.

Jared’s voice, rough and fucked-out, tickles his neck. “I can’t wait to see the review you’re gonna write for this shade.”

Jensen considers it for a moment, then smiles. “ _Jared_ : Jensen approved.”


End file.
